


Changed

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Changed

I looked across to where my friend was lying on my bed, writing the story for the writing competition. Once upon a time, I might have entered a story, when all my works weren’t fanfiction and I wasn’t such a scaredy cat. How can someone be scared of entering a story in a competition? But then again, I suppose I had changed quite a bit since then. Once I would feel comfortable having someone else in my room while I wrote or played music, but now I wasn’t. Once I had a whole group of friends, now most of them are digital. Either characters I’ll never meet, never talk to, or people I feel myself drifting away from in a endless sea of technology since different timezones make it hard to chat, even by email. Maybe I always was introverted, or maybe I changed. I’ll never really know for sure. What I do know is that joy is everywhere, if you look hard enough. I have music, book, movies and videogames to keep me occupied. I have favorite artists whose accounts I check daily for any new work. I may not have a lot of friends, but I don’t mind.


End file.
